The recently aroused public interest in fossil fuels, the over-consumption of firewood, the burning of waste matter and the rise in electrical energy costs, have prompted an increased interest in solar energy. The primary focus of such interest and the technical endeavors that have followed have been primarily in the area of home heating, solar water heaters and solar cookers. Solar cookers have been limited to portable types that are periodically oriented for continuous exposure to the sun.
The development of an indoor solar oven or cooker as an appliance that supplements the ordinary gas and electric range had to contend with the difficulty of capturing the solar rays of the sun, and making them available to the solar cooker on a continuous basis throughout the daylight hours.
The present invention employs a new approach for dealing with these problems, providing a cooker or oven that may be installed to extend through an outside wall of a kitchen with the device operated from inside or outside of the kitchen.